


Chasing The Moon

by Mikasa_Ackergirl



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Full Ghost Danny Fenton, Gen, I'm Sorry, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa_Ackergirl/pseuds/Mikasa_Ackergirl
Summary: Baby Danny has the accident and fully dies; Danny is greeted by a reaper when he dies and they let him see his family one last time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Chasing The Moon

An eight year old boy, who knew he wanted nothing more than to spend his life in the stars, died. It wasn’t his fault, though, playing with the brightly colored wires in mommy and daddy’s cave in the back of the workshop, probably wasn’t the smartest idea. But they left the door open and nobody was home so no one would know he broke the rules. Nothing would go wrong and he was curious.

The moment he died, a reaper appeared and looked upon him with sympathy since they had solemnly seen a child die so horrifically. The child seemed disoriented and looked nauseous but was still standing up; hadn’t noticed the colorful creature dressed in capes of colors and designs from all the realms that they had ever visited. Seemingly resembling the same cave that had killed him.

Once the boy had noticed, his eyes sparkled as he walked towards to figure to touch one of their capes. It was the one filled to the brim with stars and planets. Young children are always so calm when they die. The reaper believes it is because they haven’t yet been conditioned to fear the unnatural. Older children and adults however, are always somewhat caught off guard. Some even try running into the surrounding void. This boy is old enough to have an instilled fear, but doesn’t. How odd.

The reaper began to speak. “Hello young one. I am here to escort you to your new home.”

The boy stopped fiddling with the fabric and looked up questioningly. “I already have a home though.”

“You have died and I am taking you to a better place now.” It isn’t like the reaper was unfamiliar with telling people they died, but it always felt wrong when it was a child because they usually didn’t understand all the implications of death.

Said child flopped down onto the illusion of the floor and started to realize why he was here. He cried and the reaper let him have his moment of grief.

“Why did I die?” He asked this, once again holding onto the stars; drawn across the cape.

The reaper looked sadly and started to pat the boy’s head, comforting him. “You chased a feeling that was never meant to be followed.”

The boy started crying again and pressed himself into the clump of clothes on the reapers body. Once he ceased, he mumbled into the fabric. “Will I ever see my family again?”

Short answer, no. When you pass on, your soul is only sustained by the feelings of your passion you gained in your most recent life. Strong feelings of a passion can lead to a stronger afterlife. That is one of the reasons that there are not a lot of kids who pass on. They never got a chance to have a passion so they are usually put into the reincarnation process for another try so to say. Remembering your last life’s identity as a hole is rare, as only the strongest holders of a passion can achieve it. The only way for you to even recall you had family, is if they were your passion that kept you going.

There is only one way that he could see his family; the Ghost loophole. Unpopular, since it was on the fence of legal and illegal according to the strict rules of the job.

“I can make that happen if you wish, however, only an hour may pass and in that time you will act as a ghost; invisible and soundless to all the humans who roam around earth.”

The boy’s head shot up, knocking the reaper's hand off his head in the process. “You’ll let me?”

The reaper smiled and went back to patting his head. Hopefully his last hour will be spent happily.

“Yes, and when you are done, fly towards the moon. I’ll be waiting for you.” The reaper disappeared and so did the black abyss that surrounded them, leaving the boy floating in the same workshop he had died in.

He didn’t mind floating since he always wanted to become an astronaut and they had to learn how to float. As he was having fun, floating about the house, he heard the front door open; it was his big sister.

She was always the smart one; thinks she’s on track to Yale even though they lived in a small town and she was eleven. Her name was… oh, he couldn’t remember... He knew he had less than an hour left so he didn’t dwell on it and flew over to her. She looked tired so he assumed she had spent her Saturday in the library with all the books she had encouraged him to read before… now. He started to tear up as she walked up the stairs to her room, not noticing the open door to the workshop.

The boy followed her through the walls, and made himself a place on her covers. He couldn’t feel the usual softness while half floating on it, but didn’t mind when it gave him a view of his sister coming through the door as she went to sit at her desk.

She had always hummed to herself, whether it was on the way to school or when she brushed her hair, he would have always told her to quit it, or that it was annoying. Now, it was the most peaceful thing he had ever listened to. After ten minutes, he joined along, mumbling the words to the songs she was listening to. Just like the reaper said, she couldn’t hear him.

With just under half an hour on the clock, the boy was hoping his parents would get home before he had to leave. After another ten minutes he got up and prepared himself to leave his only home, maybe even for good. His sister interrupted his thinking by yawning and walking to her bed. The boy tried to make a hugging motion against her, but not feeling her warmth just saddened him more. 

He flew out and through the city, seeing people setting up their yard with printouts of standard looking ghosts with bedsheets. He wished he could’ve made it to Halloween. Though this year he guesses that he wouldn’t have to wear an outfit.

The positives of being out was that it allowed him to see the night sky and all the constellations they were parts of. It also allowed him to see the moon, which he felt try and pull him, not hard, but uncomfortably. Stars, he thought, are the most decorative part in the entire universe.

Flying as high as he could, as fast as he could, let him get past all the light pollution and finally see the real sky. Purple and blues and so many stars and… the moon. The moon which was big and bright and perfect. Maybe he could simply leave, see the moon up close like all those astronauts did. The Reaper- no, that’s right, he had something he needs to do, he couldn’t give up without trying to see if he could find his parents.

It was nearing the end of the hour; fifteen minutes left. The boy flew the fastest he had gone that day and went home, not finding anyone but his sister asleep in her bed.

No mom, no dad, not even any friends that he once had. He hadn’t seen anyone but… big sis- he still couldn’t remember her name- even her face had gotten fuzzy in his head. He went over to stare at her face; attempting to burn it into his memory.

He wanted to tell her something, anything that allowed himself peace. Then he thought if ghosts could haunt places and knock over vases, maybe he could write a note.

The boy found a pen and tried to pick it up, five minutes later, he started to feel it around his hand and took the first chance he could to write on the bottom of a homework sheet that was laying on her desk.

“I want you to know that I love you and mom and dad so much, so please remember me even after I chase the moon and have to leave you all behind.”

Signed, Danny, your bestest little brother in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and thing Baby Danny says at the end obviously come from Eternal Renegade that GothMoth, if you haven't read it then ??? Anyway, they really saved me since I got really inspired from it and turned this in as an assignment. It was written so I just thought, might as well. Uh... anyway this is the first thing I've posted anywhere. (I know, sad right) Hope you enjoyed? 
> 
> Edit: Dec 24, 2020   
> I edited the story to be more understandable and hopefully better in general 'cause i rushed this in two hours before lol. School am I right, T^T. Anyway, Happy Christmas Eve to everyone who celebrates it!


End file.
